The purpose of this project is to investigate the molecular structure of fibrous proteins, proteoglycans and the mineral in connective tissues. The structural information obtained will be correlated with function. Areas of present interest are 1) Structure of collagen and elastin. 13C magnetic resonance techniques are being used to study the structure and interactions in collagen and elastin fibers. 2) Proteoglycan structure. 13C magnetic resonance is also being used to study the molecular mobility of the polysaccharide and protein chains in bovine cartilage and in chick limb bud. 3) Mineral structure in connective tissue. 31P magnetic resonance is being used to probe the structure of the phosphate moieties in mineralized tissue. A magnetic resonance spectrometer has been assembled which obtains high resolution spectra of solids using high-power decoupling in either the cross-polarization or standard Fourier transform modes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Torchia, D.A. and Sullivan, C.E.: A 13C Magnetic Resonance Study of Embryonic Chick Aorta. Adv. Exp. Med. Biol. 79, 655-661, 1977. Torchia, D.A., Hasson, M.A. and Hascall, V.C.: Investigation of Molecular Motion in Cartilage by 13C Magnetic Resonance. J. Biol. Chem. 252, 3617-3625, 1977.